Panther
by nyx372040
Summary: one girl or beats? that's what Panther is trying to figure out. Will the Gnag at WR&H be able to help her?


"There are something's that cannot be done alone but sadly atonement will never be one of those things Atonement must be alone particularly if you have to atone for as much as I do" Angel pushed these brooding thoughts away as he sensed the vampire coming around the corner. Angel rocked into a fighting stance and slammed into the broad shouldered leader. There was a gang of about six and they were old enough to be a fair fight but young enough to forget that you may have to think to beat your opponent. Two out of six fell easy, too easy "I came out for a fight" Angel growled slamming the only female member into a dumpster, "not to rough up some young idiots".

Wesley Wyndam Price former Watcher was now reduced to Coffee go getter thanks to a pretty smile form a lady at Wolf ram and Heart the best formally the evilest Law Firm in L.A. Wesley decided to take the long way as it had been along day and he had wanted to stretch his legs, hearing a loud crash he sprinted over in the direction of the noise and saw Angel wrestling a vampire that had him in a headlock.

Wesley had watcher training and he had survived Sunnydale high's class of 2002 graduation which had started a numerus amount of years spent demon hunting so dusting a vampire was easy; facing your boss after wasn't always so easy. "I was handling that Wesley" Angel snapped Angel always valued his team but sometimes he liked to hunt alone. "Uh yes well, I shall-"Wesley was cut off by a vampire who shoved him sending the coffee all over his shirt, thankfully he was saved by Angel. Wesley however seeking retribution Wesley kicked on of the vampire's to the ground and staked him, he finished off the last vampire in quick and similar fashion.

"Wesley" Angel started he would always appreciate his team but there were things he liked like his alone time, upon seeing Angels mood Wesley back out and decided to find his own hunt. Angel did likewise although he used his vampire senses to make sure that it was in an entirely different direction.

Charles Gunn, Gunn with to Ns that was his old name, just as he'd left his old gang life behind, he'd now have to get used to being Charles Gunn lawyer at Wolf Ram and Heart but there are something's form his old life that he liked to keep in contact with.

Helping out at the shelter was his favourite things, his little sister Alana and he had stayed at the shelter a couple of times and now he had not only the wish but the power to help. Anne Steele was the owner of the shelter and she had called Gunn earlier with an 'unusual' case that she new that he would be more accustomed too.

Anne Steele was fairly young but she was definitely world weary he once blue eyes were now a little faded and the faint stains of pain and loneliness will always be there. Anne would always be grateful to Buffy Summers for giving here anther chance, twice first by saving he form a demon worshipping cult and then form a Preacher who sold humans into slavery.

Anne fiddled nervously with he long blonde hair and finally stopped when she saw Gunn walk up to the door, she hurried to open it, once the pleasantries were over Gunn asked Anna too tell him what was going on.

"it's strange" Anne started really not sure to begin "she never says a word she's come here twice both times for about a night or so" Gunn nodded and motioned fore her to her continue " she sits and stares out a window, she never stays if she can't find a window and she never really eats either. Anne stopped and got herself a glass of water, what she had to say next was tough.

"A guy was trying to hurt Shelly one of my regulars and this girl she snapped and well Shelly found the body, it's at the morgue" Anne shivered she'd always hated that word "it was covered in claw marks, the Coroners report said it looked like he was killed by an animal but" Anne walked over to a black garbage bag and pulled out a green shirt well what was a green shirt because it was covered in blood "this was hers" Anne said and Gunn wondered what type of girl could have done it "where is she?" was all he could ask.

She was on the roof gazing out at the stars well the promise of stars through the LA smog. She heard Anne tell her story and the bile rose up within "huh too much black bile, Hamlet eat your heart out" she thought. Zoey Riley was the name that was on her birth certificate but she hardly used it anymore seeing as she had no one to tell her name too. The name the streets called her by was never recorded it was given one of the gifts she had ever received the gift of an identity even if it was a cover, the name was: Panther


End file.
